


Evil Fairies Couldn't Keep Me Away

by xylaria



Category: Disney Princesses
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:05:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xylaria/pseuds/xylaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulan and Belle celebrate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evil Fairies Couldn't Keep Me Away

**Author's Note:**

  * For [milleniumrex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milleniumrex/gifts).



“Belle, dinner!” Mulan’s voice rang down the hall to the library. Belle blinked in surprise, looking out the window next to her and seeing the sun glowing orange on the horizen through the black skeletons of the winter trees. “Belle!” Mulan strode through the door to the library, her features more animated than Belle had seen them in weeks.

“Come one, I made dinner!” Belle raised her eyebrow skeptically. The last time Mulan had tried to cook they had ended up with bacon in little rolls and an egg scramble instead of an omelet. It had tasted fine, but Mrs. Potts had restricted Mulan to chopping vegetables since. Mrs. Potts was very particular about her pots and pans. 

Mulan shook her head at Belle’s skepticism. “We finally got the magic mirror working. My mom sent everything I needed to cook dinner this afternoon. I only just managed to keep her and Gran from coming through with it to cook it for us.”

“That’s great Mulan.” Belle leapt from her seat to wrap Mulan in a hug. She knew the separation from her family had been wearing on her wife even while the distance had made their relationship possible. With a peck on Belle’s lips Mulan pulled back slightly. 

“You do know this means we’ll have to go visit them for a couple of days. And they will have to come visit us for a couple of days. And we’ll have to put up with them making suggestions on each of us finding a nice guy.” Mulan rolled her eyes and Belle grinned. 

“I think I can handle that. And you know I’ve wanted to see your family again. When we aren’t trying to save the world from the invading evil fairies.” Mulan snorted. 

“That’s because they were too distracted by the goblins trying to eat their garden. You will feel differently after two days of their undivided attention.” Belle dipped her head sideways equivocally. “Anyway. I have cooked us a feast of real food. And we have proper dishes to eat out of, and proper utensils. And even a proper table to eat at. Adam gave me a whole room to set it up in.” Mulan had grabbed Belle’s hand and was now dragging her down the hall. As they wound their way through the corridors Belle began to smell soy and stir fried meats, shuddering as the smells brought back memories of evil fairies and goblins and the ravaged, rotting patches of land they had left scattered across China. Shaking her head Belle dispelled the memories. So her first trip to China hadn’t been great, but that just meant she would have to work with Mulan to make sure she had happier memories of her wife’s homeland. 

Rounding one last corner behind Mulan, Belle skidded to a stop staring as Mulan grinned proudly beside her. The room wasn’t huge, but it had been decorated fit for the Emperor himself. Colorful lanterns hung from the ceiling casting flickering shadows on the silk hangings standing out starkly from the dark stone walls. In the center of the room silk pillows surrounded a low wooden table covered in steaming blue ceramic dishes painted with delicate white designs. 

“Wow, Mulan. It’s amazing.” Mulan led Belle to the table and sat down next to her on one of the cushions. Picking up the first dish, Mulan passed it to Belle. 

“You should remember those from when you were in China. We had them for dinner the night we met.” Picking a dumpling out of the dish, Mulan fed it to Belle with her fingers. Belle grinned lightly and nodded as she accepted the dumping, remembering the night she and Mulan had met. That at least had been pleasant, even if the rest of the trip to China had been a bit of a mess. 

_Belle grunted as she hit the ground, skidding several feet in the loose dry leaves. Coming to a stop she sat up and brushed leaves off of her shirt as she looked around. This certainly wasn’t the basement room in Adam’s castle where she had been just been… cleaning and old mirror. All around her were tall trees with pale bark rising straight and tall. No sign of any type of mirror or portal. Cursing quietly to herself, Belle stood brushing more leaves from her skirt, glad she had worn warm durable clothes for exploring the castle basements that morning. Checking the sun, Belle set out east at random, carefully using a rock to mark a tree near where she had landed, and then using a different mark indicating her direction ever 100 meters or so._

_After what she estimated was about an hour of walking Belle came to a small stream, which she turned to follow downstream. After another hour she stopped to rest, taking a quick drink from the stream and hoping that the water didn’t make her sick and thus more dehydrated. A rustle in the bushes had Belle reaching for her belt knife and she realized the woods had been unnaturally quiet. But instead of the wolves she had feared a woman emerged from between the trees. She was like no one Belle had ever seen before. Black hair, straighter and darker than any she had ever seen before, framed a round face with high cheekbones with oddly shaped dark eyes. Her clothes were just as strange as her hair and face, loose trousers and a top that seemed to wrap around her and tie at the waist. However, it was the sword in her hand that held Belle’s attention. Slowly Belle lowered her knife onto the ground beside her and put her hands in the air.  
“Who are you?” The woman asked. “What kind of fairy are you.”_

_“I’m Belle. I’m not a fairy. I’m a human.” Lightning fast the woman’s sword struck out, drawing a thin line of blood across Belle’s palm._

_“Ow!” Belle jumped back, snatching her stinging hand to her. “What was that for?” The woman lowered her sword._

_“I had to make sure you were human.” She said mater of factly. “The Fairies can take many forms.” The woman turned to go._

_“Wait!” Belle called. “Can you tell me where I am? I was in the castle basement, in France. And I think I fell through a mirror.” The woman turned around and looked at her._

_“You are in China. And I have never heard of a place called France. Your mirror has brought you very far from home. Do you know anything about Fairies?”_

_“Only what I’ve read in books.” Belle replied, searching her memory of all the maps she’d seen for a place called China._

_“Then that is more than I know. Come, eat with my family and you can tell me what your books have taught you of Fairies.” Belle nodded numbly and followed the strange woman, with a sinking feeling that she was very very far from home._

Belle shook her head, and reached with her chopsticks for another dumpling, smiling at Mulan. The evening progressed with Mulan and Belle feeding each other the array of dishes that Mulan had prepared. As they finished, Belle pulled Mulan in for a long, slow kiss. 

“Happy anniversary Mulan.” Belle murmured as she pulled away slipping a small package from her skirt pocket. Mulan looked down, a surprised smile on her lips.

“I thought you had forgotten…” Mulan let it trail off as Belle shook her head. 

“I could never forget Mulan. Though I might loose track of what day it is in the present from time to time. I love you.”

“I love you too, Belle.”


End file.
